


Forget me not

by ShyWriter



Category: History RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscarriage, Possible historical inaccuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWriter/pseuds/ShyWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how princess Charlotte of Wales captured Leopold I of Belgium's heart, getting more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget me not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aestivali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/gifts).



> This was extremely fun to write, Charlotte is an interesting person and I'm happy you think so too. Hope you like it!

Princess Charlotte Augusta of Wales was a proud and determined woman, stubborn and strong she held her head up high, never cruel but with a firm grip on what her country would need. Not only was she intelligent and clear headed, Leopold thought, but she was full of beauty and often managed to surprise him with her endeavours. How he loved her, sitting on the bed and gently stroking the curve of her belly, hope and sorrow mixing in her eyes.  
  
It had been difficult for them both, losing their first child, and when the second baby’s life was blown out like a candle in the wind Charlotte looked smaller, tired of the hardships life had put her through.  
She had cried for them, mourning the loss of small feet running around and laughter, heirs to the throne and so much more. They were her children, her loved ones, and she would never see them grow.  
  
Leopold had suffered too, sad but collected he had tried to comfort his wife by filling the void with all the love he could muster. He whispered comforting words into her ear and stood behind her when she needed his help.  
It took her time to get over them, and at first she was hesitant to try again. The thought of losing another life was almost too much to bear, and he let her think it through patiently.  
  
She came to him one night, undressing briskly in front of him and crying silently, asking for forgiveness. Charlotte thought herself to be broken, unable to carry a life out into the world without simultaneously killing it. Leopold held her with gentle arms, planting soft kisses on her scalp and waiting for her tears to dry. She was the one who kissed him first, pulling him down on top of her and slowly pulling of his clothes, letting him know she’s okay with this. That she appreciates his efforts to help her.  
  
Charlotte was anxious for months after that night, having him enter her several times the first weeks. She was silent at night, evading Leopolds efforts to comfort her with weak smiles and excuses of tiredness or oncoming morning sickness.  
The news of her pregnancy filled them both with bittersweet joy, an underlying understanding of the others feelings laying heavy on their shoulders.  
  
Leopold did what he could, hurrying to her side when he heard of how difficult labour was to her body. He stood there, occasionally allowed to hold her hand, worried sick to his stomach that his wife wouldn’t make it.  
She births a son and Leopold holds him for a few minutes, stone-faced as he looks down at the dead heir. Charlotte stares up at him with hurt eyes and he’s desperate to help her, ease the pain and have her smile at him like she did the first time they met.  
  
He holds her hand, as it’s all he can do when they take the baby away and something inside his wife dies.  
When she passes Leopold allows himself to cry, letting all the pain he’s bottled up over the years cleanse his soul. He attends her burial calm and collected, sorrow following him around like a puppy.  
Life moves on, and when Leopold marries another woman Charlotte is at the back of his mind. She leaves a permanent mark on his soul, name etched on his heart and loss weighing down his shoulders until the day he dies.  
Charlotte was a remarkable woman, indeed.


End file.
